Rapid advances in electronics and communications technologies, driven by consumer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of data-driven devices, including those for handling and converting third-party media content. Third-party customers or clients want their content handled with security such that the content is not copied or used outside of certain permission levels. Systems that stream content digitally for multiple media providers to consumers seek to include higher levels of security so that competitor providers cannot access each other's secrets. In a large system on a chip (SOC), a single security central processing unit (SCPU) may perform security functions.